In the recent years several broadband wireless technologies have been developed to meet the growing number of broadband subscribers and to provide more and better applications and services. The 3rd generation partnership project 2 (3GPP2) developed code division multiple access 2000 (CDMA 2000), 1× evolution data optimized (1×EVDO) and ultra mobile broadband (UMB) systems. The 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) developed wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA), high speed packet access (HSPA) and long term evolution (LTE) systems. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers developed mobile worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) systems. As more and more people become users of mobile communication systems and more and more services are provided over these systems, there is an increasing need mobile communication system with large capacity, high throughput, lower latency and better reliability.
To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a “Beyond 4G Network” or a “Post LTE System.” The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems. In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like. In the 5G system, hybrid FSK and QAM (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
In the next generation wireless communication system operating in high frequency bands, paging needs to be transmitted using beamforming. Paging transmission/reception using beamforming leads to increased signaling overhead and UE power consumption. So an enhanced method of paging transmission/reception is needed.